


Friday Fire Night

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, underage grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: When Max's feelings get the better of him how far will David be willing to push the boundaries.





	Friday Fire Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, so secretly I know David wouldn't react this way buuuuuut that's the point ;P

It was Friday which meant Friday fire night. David was going to be busy all day getting everything ready so Gwen was handling all the camp activities. David was chopping wood for the fire when Max walked into view.

“Max! Why aren’t you with everyone else?”

The boy rolled his eyes at the over-enthusiastic counselor.

“I hate group activities, David. They fucking suck.”

David sighed.

“Language, come on Max it isn’t so bad! But if you really don’t want to do the activities you can stay here and hang out with me!”

Max scoffed at the broad smile he was given, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Whatever.” He went and sat on a log by the fire pit.

David just smiled, going back to chopping.

Max watched the man he looked so strong swinging an ax. _When did David start looking less like a dork and more… attractive?_ Max caught himself staring coming back to himself as David wiped his forehead taking a break.

Looking over at the small boy David smiled he had a special type of fondness for Max. Maybe it was because Max was always grumpy, David just wanted him to be happy and know that he was cared about. Which is why when he watched Max stand up and start walking across the log he spoke out with caution.

“Be careful Max I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, camp man.” He said trying to hide the blush on his face.

After a moment of watching to make sure the boy was being safe he started to chop again. Still keeping a wary eye on the pacing boy.

Mid chop he saw the slip. Dropping the ax on its downswing he lunged to catch Max before he could fall.

Max yelped as he slipped from the log only to be caught by the strong arms of his apparent first crush, the small boy looked into those deep green eyes lost to the world around him. His face felt hot when David asked him softly if he was ok. Together they stayed in silence faces inches apart before Max whispered a thank you reaching up to David’s face he barely noticed their faces getting closer until Max had planted his lips onto the counselors. Max had never had a crush on anyone before so he wasn’t sure if his heart feeling like it was going to explode was a good thing or not.

David was taken aback by the press of those soft lips onto his but he didn’t push him away, the opposite David kissed back, before resting his forehead against Max’s fluffy hair.

“I told you to be careful.” Pulling him into his chest for a hug.

It was too much all at once for Max his chest was ready to burst and his face felt so hot. _Why did I kiss David?! Why did he kiss me back? Goddamnit, why did it feel so good?!_ He pushed away from the man.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” 

David smirked at the little outburst grabbing Max’s small hand in his own.

“Do you want to come into town with me? I have to pick up some stuff for tonight still”.

Max nodded thankful David hadn’t asked him about the kiss. They went down the trail towards the counselor cabin so David could grab the keys for the car. Their quiet walk interrupted loudly by Gwen.

“Max! You little shit! Have you been with David this whole time?!”

“Yeah, he’s way better than you! Miss liberal arts degree.” He spat his words like venom at the woman. She looked hurt at the last remark.

“Hey! Max… did you not tell Gwen you were leaving?” He knelt down looking him in the eye.

“She was probably worried about you I would have been!” He looked back to his co-counselor.

“I’m sorry Gwen! He was safe with me.” He beamed up to her then transferred his smile to the boy ruffling his hair.

“We are going into town do you need anything?”

She sighed.

“From now on Max is your responsibility... and no I don’t need anything!” She huffed off back towards the rest of the campers.

Once out of sight David stood back up.

“Shall we?”. They got in the car driving off in moderate silence.

Max couldn’t get the mans words out of his head, he would have been worried about him. He couldn’t help but think it was only because he felt responsible for him, he touched his lips thinking about the kiss and hoping that he would worry because he liked Max the way Max liked him. Stealing a glance at David’s face he saw that he was being stared at.

“Watch the road, you psycho!”.

A light Chuckle as David turned his eyes back to the road. They had been driving for half an hour when David pulled over to look at Max he shut the car off before asking.

“Why did you kiss me, Max?”

He just came out and said it and Max had no idea he was hoping David would have just forgotten about it.

“I-I don’t know you saved me and your face was so close to mine… My chest felt like it was going to explode if I didn’t! Why did you kiss me back David!?” he shot his wide glossy eyes at the man.

David looked at those beautiful glossy eyes Max looked like he was about to cry and it was breaking David’s heart he never wanted to hurt Max. He undid his seatbelt before doing the same for max reaching out he pulled the boy into his lap holding him softly stroking his cheek his words came out soft.

“Max, I kissed you back because I care about you a lot, I never want to see you sad or in pain.” He tilted the small boys head up to his own.

“I’m sorry if I startled you or if it wasn’t what you wanted.”

He was stopped by those same lips on his again, only this time it felt more urgent, more greedy. David pressed his tongue against Max’s lips which parted hesitantly allowing access. David’s tongue felt so warm in Max’s mouth the boy reached his tongue out to meet the camp man's. Max’s face flushed letting out a gasp as David adjusted Max’s position on his body so Max was straddling the man's abdomen. They kissed like this for a while the car starting to get steamy.

David pulled away running a hand through those amazing curls.

“We should finish getting the stuff for tonight.”

Max just nodded unable to think of words. David smiled at how cute Max was, kiss-swollen lips, blushing from ear to ear. The rest of their trip was spent mostly in silence, other than some radio singing by David which normally would have annoyed Max but he actually enjoyed it. Once back at camp David told Max to go hang out with the other campers while he set everything up.

The boy picked at his dinner, all his thoughts were filled with the sensation of their steamy makeout session, suddenly the ginger counselor was back exclaiming cheerily that Friday fire night was officially started. Everyone walked to the fire pit Max sat next to David like he usually did but this time was different he sat close feeling the man's body heat. The night went on like usual the camp songs, s’mores, (not so scary) scary stories. No one so much as batted an eyelash at the subtle touches they shared during the night or how David had pulled Max into his lap during story time. Everyone was starting to yawn Gwen and David called it a night.

“Gwen why don’t you take everyone to bed and I’ll make sure the fire gets put out safely.” 

“Wanna help Max?”. He looked to the boy in his lap.

Max nodded.

“Ok have fun you two!” Gwen called back to the boys as she ushered the rest of the campers off to bed.

They were alone again the fire casting an orange glow across them. David smiled down at the boy looking up at him eager-eyed.

“You are so beautiful Max.” David whispered leaning down to kiss him.

David moved to sit on the ground Max straddled his lap facing him. David placed his warm hands on Max’s small form pulling him closer, the small boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He wanted to kiss again, David pulled him in for a deep kiss before kissing the sensitive skin on Max’s neck bringing out a gasp.

Max could feel David’s partial erection beneath him, he bit his lip not sure what to do he wanted to make David feel good but he didn’t know how.

“David, how do I… You know.” He looked down and then back up into David’s eyes. He heard a small hum come from the man and felt it get a little harder beneath him. _I must have done something right._

“Just move your hips back and forth like this.” He guided Max’s movements making small thrusting motions of his own to compliment the boys.

“Just like this ok, you're doing so good honey.” He pulled Max back into a kiss his now fully erect cock pressing up against the boy through his pants.

Max really liked making David feel like this being this close to him it felt like they were the only ones who mattered. It was just him and his David the only person who cared about him, Max wanted to prove that he cared about David too. He ground down on David’s hard cock like he was shown eager to please.

Oh, boy, was it working David moaned Max’s name softly into his ear pulling him closer he felt the soft kisses planted on his jawline and the fast-paced breaths in his ear letting his mind go imagining what it would be like to actually have his soft skin on his. With one last moan of Max’s name, he felt the warmth spread through his pants. Nuzzling into Max’s hair he took a deep breath sighing. “Next time I’m going to make sure you feel just as good as you made me feel just now.” He planted one last kiss for the night on the boy’s forehead before carrying him past the glowing embers towards his tent. Wishing him a goodnight before dealing with the mess he made.


End file.
